mazeriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Kingdom Wars
The Second Kingdom Wars (1300-1367) was a series of conflicts caused by 9 belligerent kingdoms: Tordetora, Graekurov, Zkadya, Maya-Luí, Nezpa, Kemenland, Fönya, Algannia and Ruman. Most of these conflicts took place in Antartica, Euro-Asia and Africa. The wars ended with the dissolution of Graekurov, Fönya and Maya-Luí; the expansion in territory of Tordetora, Kemenland, Zkadya, Nezpa; and the unification of Algannia and Ruman. Background Many historians believe that blowpoint of the second kingdom wars was the ongoing Tordetoran-Algannian war, which began in 1297. This war was an isolated incident which keep growing towards the outer fields of the 2 empires. Other factors that began the wars are believed to be economic influences such as Graekurov's declining economy, which would lead into it's intervention for land and money. Other factors may include the revolution of Zkadya, in which the new religion-based government led to the invasion of other kingdoms which opposed their religious views. In early 1300, the Tordetoran-Algannian war had taken it's highest toll. With bloody campaigns reaching the limits of the kingdoms, the surrounding empires of Ruman, Nezpa and Zkadya grew suspicious of Tordetoran and Algannian troops approaching. On July of the same year, Rumani forces attacked nearby Tordetoran camps in order to repell a possible threat. Tordetora declared war the following month. Initial Wars (1300-1312) Shortly after Ruman entered the war, Algannia started showing support by attacking and repelling Tordetoran forces. By the year of 1306, the 2 kingdoms started to advance toward Tordetora. In order to avoid this, King Ferdinand V offered captured land and gold to the kingdoms of Nezpa and Zkadya should they assist Tordetora. Zkadya rejected the offer, but Nezpa joined in the ranks. In 1307, Nezpan forces engaged Algannian and Rumani forces in an attempt to thwart out and recover captured territory. Despite the rejection, Zkadya would still allow trade on all kingdoms, and was persuaded by the 4 belligerents to join in their sides. Meanwhile, on Antartica, Graekurov's economy was at an all time low and desperately needed money. King Java XIII thought that by invading the nearby island of Maya-Luí, the kingdom could regain a bit of money and conquer the island to recover. In 1310, Graekurov launched a full assault on the island and captured 5 out of the island's 6 districts. Maya-Luí declared war on Graekurov. Following the capture of most of the island, Rumani forces attempted to thwart out the invading Graekurovan forces and take the island for themselves. The battles taken on Maya-Luí are known as the "Blood beach campaigns", in which Maya-Luí was divided in 2 by both Ruman and Graekurov. Shortly after this, Graekurov declared war on the Rumani-Algannian alliance. On 1311, the remaining 6th district on Maya-Luí recovered 3 more districts and declared war on both the invading north and west. The nearby kingdom of Fönya showed support on the island and declared war too on Graekurov and the Rumani-Algannian alliance. On 1312, the island was restored to it's original territory and sent over 700 men to the battlefield. As for the Nezpan-Tordetoran alliance, they advanced towards the island of Maya-Luí in order to attack on all fronts. Climactic Wars (1312-1345) On 1312, Tordetoran and Nezpan warships arrive on the island of Maya-Luí and set up camps to attack and destroy Rumani blockades. Graekurov joins the Tordetoran-Nezpan alliance and together they assemble The Triple Alliance of the North. Ruman retrieves it's forces of the island of Maya-Luí and offers the island to join against the north; Maya-Luí refuses and attacks both alliances. In 1317, The north captures the fields of Banzayu, giving them a turning point and a great advantage against the two enemies. Throughout the clashes between the 3 main alliances, Zkadya is pressured to pick a side since most of the battlefield surrounds it's territory, but despite all diplomatic attempts, Zkadya remains neutral. On 1320, Fönya launches an attack on Sconia, killing over 500 soldiers and civilians; women and children included. This event is known as "The Bloodbath of Sconia", which set a great determinating point on the wars. Zkadya declares war on Fönya, The Triple Alliance and the Rumani-Algannian force, setting a stunning blow on the conflicts. Zkadya conquers most territory including the island of Maya-Luí. Kemenland joins Zkadya and attacks Fönya. In 1334, Graekurov seizes again the island of Maya-Luí, exterminating it's population and claiming the island for Graekurovan control. Believing it can take even more, Graekurov splits from the triple alliance and launches a full assault on Tordetora, in an attempt to conquer it, leading to the invasion of Drävas. The Northern alliance (now Tordetora, Zkadya, Nezpa and Kemenland) declares war on Graekurov, while Ruman and Algannia decide to unify into a single kingdom. King Düssorf of Ruman marries Helén of Algannia and the kingdoms are formed into The Empire of Rugana. Rugana assists Graekurov by attacking the Northern Alliance. Graekurov's loss of Maya-Luí and continuous expenses lead it to a severe economic crisis and in 1342 Graekurov surrendered. The Northern alliance ignored this and conquered Graekurovan territory. Now under Northern control, The alliance targeted the Fönyan Kingdom, but so did Rugana. The two empires meet at Fönya and for the following 5 years, the two would battle for Fönyan territory. This campaing is known as "The Battle of the lovers", nicknamed after the recent unification of Rugana. End of the Wars (1346-1367) By 1347, the kingdom of Fönya is seized by Ruganan forces and they march towards the north. The next 10 consist on battles taken on the fields and mountains between the 2 powers. These 10 years are known as "The decade of red". In 1358, Zkadya and Kemenland seize the Hyua River, which gives another advantage to the Northern Alliance. In 1366, after too much bloodshed, Rugana is set on a financial crisis, and surrenders before the Northern Alliance. In 1367, Rugana sends diplomats to discuss a treaty to end the war between the 2 empires. Consequences of the Wars In 1367, both kingdoms created "The Treaty of The Foxes" in which the following was implemented: * Rugana remains a unified kingdom, and 30% of captured territories by the alliance are returned. * Graekurov is no longer under Northern control and remains an autonomous kingdom. * Fönya and Maya-Luí are considered disbanded and their territories, resources and people will be shared between the alliance. * The Council of 6 knights is created, to prevent conflicts between Kingdoms and Empires. Due to the wars, Graekurov is left in a terrible economic state and it disbands soon after. The island of Maya-Luí is used as HQ for the Council of 6 knights and the northern alliance is disbanded. The Second Kingdom Wars are considered one of the most bloody periods in human history; many relics and artifacts from the conflict are kept in Mazerian protection. Mazeria was never involved on the wars for one exception. There is 1 recorded attack on Pouksland during the year of 1345 by Zkadyan forces, which lead to a casualty of only 4 dead. Category:History Category:Pouksland